Kings of the World
by Axormin
Summary: There is said to be a group, one that has ties into every corporation, foundation, and science institute imagineable. A group that ascended beyond the grasp of humanity, achieving things only comparable to gods and demons of legend, viewing themselves as royalty among mortals. Their name is the Royal Court. (Uses ideas and concepts from the SMT Franchise mixed with the Naritaverse)
1. Smoking Gun

Crowds of people, lights filling the night sky, the random scream that followed a mugging. This was the average background for Ikebukuro. Average for the people within its hidden and twisted underground.

Two men that could only be described as "gangsters" to the common civilian, were walking down the dimly lit streets of backstreet Ikebukuro. "You hear about the bloody rope murders lately?"

"You mean the ones the news is saying that some crime syndicate calling themselves 'Royal Court' are responsible for, right? I thought it was the dollars personally but something that fucked up has to be something else."

"Nice to see you get the idea, those psychopaths led by some fucking psycho called the King of Humans or some shit, there worse than the yakuza, last week on the news, it said the cops found bodies, if you could even call them that. All were covered in bite marks, majority of the flesh and organs gone with a whole lot of blood missing. Just nasty and bizarre"

"I think it's a bad idea to talk about this in the alleys of bukuro"

"Agreed, let's get the hell out of here." The two men increased the speed of their walking as their paranoia got the better of them.

A dark brown haired male in his late-twenties, wearing a thick grayish silver jacket over a dark blue shirt and black cargo pants chuckled as he walked down the sidewalk overhearing the two men talk. Hands in his pockets, earbuds in his ears.

" _Seems his work gets around. I wonder when Nana will report back. She only needs to give a skull to 'the headless rider'. Not that hard of a task…. Oh, I'm close to the meet-up point. Time to have some fun."_ The young man thought as he walked towards an alley.

The alley was In between an apartment complex and a photography agency. Behind the apartment complex was as the man would say _"the oh so sweet sounds of a pawn being mugged for a purpose."_

A man in a business suit was being held to the ground by a suited blonde man in a leopard mask and a woman in a white blouse with a rose motif and reddish black dress pants with long blood red hair covering the majority of her head and face. Only the twisted grin on her face seeable.

"Please! Please! Stop! I don't know anything. I just run inventory on their supplies. I don't know anything that will help you. I'll won't say a word of this if you please, just let me go!" The man just around thirty begged as his neck was wrapped with the woman's barbed red rope.

"That's a disappointment. I would have let you go, if you had something to share…besides the blood of a hanged man is always the best for my palette anyway. What do you think Ose?" The scarlet haired woman asked to the leopard masked man.

"He's not worth all this noise, but I think our majesty should decide his fate." Ose said motioning his head towards the jacketed dark brown haired man, grinning at the "interrogation".

"I appreciate the attention, Ose. But this mere human is not worth our time…and he isn't of the caliber to ascend to my court… Scarlet, you can have your blooming… meal." As soon as the words were said the barbed rope tightened around the man's neck and lifted higher into the open air of the alley, within moments drops of red poured on the ground under the corpse's shadow.

The woman sat under the red rain almost bathing in it, the barbed rope coiled around her arm as it extended and she moved the body around to make the blood drip like rain.

"Did you two get anything out of this?" The "king" asked to the two "muggers".

"Seemingly, this pointless endeavor had some bad habits, he was a prone thief. He stole spare keycards. Good for us, eh Lord Brannigan." Ose said as he rubbed the drops of dried blood off his fingers.

"The pawn is dead. The King isn't here, Ose, no need to be formal." Brannigan declared

"Understood, Itsuka. With how everything is going. We'll need to have an insider to achieve his goal.

"Good, I have that already in place, Ose. Let's discuss this step of the plan with Nana. The meet up point is that Russia sushi place."

"What about Al-nevermind" Ose replied as he started at the half devoured hanging corpse. The two men walked out of the alley, like salarymen venturing towards a nice meal after finishing a job.

* * *

 **K.O.D**

"Simon! Booth for three!" Itsuka announced with pride. Ose and a woman with a bird like helmet wearing a custom silver and blue sky-diving suit walked through the double doors. The restaurant strangely emptier than usual.

The trio passed a booth with a man in a medical coat and a woman in a biker suit with a cat styled helmet on her head. Eating a strange assortment of sushi that probably shouldn't exist on a menu. The woman twitched her head towards the trio, like she sensed their special "qualities". Itsuka only grinned at her as he sat at the adjacent booth.

When the trio sat in the booth, Itsuka smiled as he stared at the woman in the sky diving suit." Nana…What do you have to report?"

"Always straight to the point, your Majesty." Nana retorted, Itsuka only blankly stared unamused.

"Okay, Okay. I saw someone assault Yagari pharmaceutical with a belt full of firecrackers. Yelling something about his amnesiac girlfriend being kidnapped and only remembered that place. The guards shot him full of tranquilizer rounds and lit the firecrackers on his body…wasn't a pretty sight." Nana conveyed, obviously trying to not talk about a subject as she pulled her helmet off her head, long knotted black hair sliding down the back of her head.

"What about the gift, Oiseaus?"

"I gave her the skull like you asked. Fit perfectly inside that helmet of hers. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it...when she's right behind me, she could notice it's me."

"That's something with no downside to it, Nana. If she hears us talking…let's eat first. I have a plan." Itsuka clasped his hands together as he chuckled. The command that meant" time to be quiet and wait." The trio stayed in silence.

* * *

"The King's special with the usual twist, just like you asked Brannigan-San." The large black man wearing an Itamae uniform announced to the quiet trio as he put the trays of sushi and bowls of rice on the table.

"Thank you, Simon." Itsuka politely mentioned as Simon walked away, Itsuka started to eat the meal at surprisingly rapid speeds. Ose and Nana just stared.

"What. I haven't eaten anything today. Walking around town, checking up on the council is a trying job." Nana started to laugh, while Ose could only smirk.

"Itsuka, you moron…"

"Ose, you haven't said a word since we got here. Something on your mind." Royal court's adviser said to the head of personnel management.

"That man in the doctor's coat…I think I know who it is. I was looking into getting a personal doctor for the court. I looked through some files that Sonozaki and Cynthia made with findings over the Internet and their...'friends'. One of the best candidates is an underground doctor famous for his ability to access and treats wounds without failure and will keep his mouth shut about any positive shady dealing he's involved with. Shinra Kishitani!" Ose reported with pride and unexpected vigor.

"It didn't get one…" The white coat wearing man stood out of the booth to avoid his current discussion and walked in front of the adjacent booth, curious. "Hello, you three were talking about doctors of sorts, correct? He asked the trio, staring at the bird helmet on Nana's lap.

"Well…yes. A friend of mine was in need of some medical assistance. But the kind that needs to be not on any records." Itsuka retorted coyly.

"Well…this isn't really the best place to talk about that kind of stuff…but I do know someone that can help you. You willing to let me borrow your phone for a moment?" The "Friend" explained and then asked, his friendly tone shifting into a monotonic serious one, his glasses gaining a layer of glare, covering his eyes.

"Hmm…Sure." Itsuka slid his phone across the table towards the lab coated man.

The spectacled man picked up the smart phone and rapidly typed in an email address. "This should be his email." He handed the phone back to Itsuka while looking back at the helmeted female that's waiting for him in his booth. "I apologize for interrupting your…date" Ose apologetically muttered.

"No, it's fine. Enjoy your food, my precious Celty is waiting for me." The "Doctor" declared, almost in a burst of sudden happiness as he sat back in his booth. "I'm sorry about that Celty." To which the biker only responded with a seemingly confused glare.

* * *

K.O.D

The Trio watched the doctor and the biker walk out of the restaurant. "Nana, follow the doctor back to his place. The King is going to want to talk to him about his… 'Date'" Itsuka said in a slightly twisted tone. Nana nodded in acknowledgement and ran out of the sushi restaurant, following the two.

"Brannigan, I've been thinking. The group has too much public identity. We need to consider being cleaner and quieter with the court's actions." Ose voiced with authority.

"Our Majesty has a plan; this city can reform its order after chaos on its own. We take the king of Ikebukuro's reaper and then the court will fade out of the public's memory after everything settles." Itsuka stated to Ose as the two walked out of Russian sushi, pulling his smartphone out of his holster.

"Ose, I'm going to take a walk, and talk to a new…friend. You have some meetings with Masao and Anat, about The Foul's removal and Ashura-Kai's reorganization, remember."

"I…I remember Brannigan. Have a safe walk, tell the Kings. I wish them luck with managing the Court." Ose added as he walked away from the quiet sushi restaurant.

Itsuka's smartphone lit up with a moving map, pinging a high-class apartment complex. "Nana. You, amazing bird." He smirked as we walked towards to the apartment complex.

* * *

The dark hallway filled with the light of the opening elevator, Itsuka walking out. _"Nana said they were at this floor. She's probably on their balcony or something."_ Itsuka looked around the hallway, noting the stairs and a short ramped passage that was looked to go out of the building. _"Why is a vehicle exit ramp built on the top floor? Oh…charming. My assumptions were correct."_ Ituska clicked his smartphone out of his holster, taping on it in a routine motion.

[Deathless]- " **You at the balcony? Can you open the front door? If not. Assign Yatu or one of the Tabis Siblings to this place."**

Itsuka leaned against the wall near the apartment's front door, seeing his phone buzz.

 **[** Falconess **]- "I left. I'm not committing burglary for you. I'll have Lune be there in ten. In the meantime, try knocking. Don't negotiate and threaten for too long, you need to make me my coffee for the morning."**

Itsuka stared at his phone's screen, his face blank but slowly shifted into a grin. _"Obedient, yet reasonably stubborn. Best assistant around."_

Brannigan stepped in front of the door and knocked. No response came from inside.

He knocked again, and again. The door opened after the third time. "Yes? It's late, is there something you want?" The glasses wearing man behind the door muttered, fatigue starting to show in his voice.

Brannigan smiled a wide grin as his eyes connected the man's.

"Doctor Kishitani I presume. I have a job for you. One that I think… Truly fits your style."

* * *

Her dreams always returned to this moment. The hazy sense of time, the abandoned mansion and the missing part of her very being sitting in a glass canister in front of her.

She would always slowly try to pick it up to finally make that dwindling sense of emptiness go away, only for a shadowy figure to destroy it in a flurry of slices…but this time the figure never came.

She grabbed the head out of the container, its face one of never ending sleep, a strange star shaped mark blatantly on its forehead.

The part of her that she has spent years searching for was within her hands…but the feeling was hollow…like it wasn't truly her anymore…

Her melancholy was shattered by the discovery of where she now was. The center of a large room (maybe one for government or council meetings), rows filled with shadowy figures of varying shapes and sizes.

One figure stood in front of her, its arms in gesture of waiting for something to be given to it. She looked at her head, its eyelids lifting to reveal a lifeless yet bright sunset red glow. The mark glowing in tangent to the eyes.

Despite every desire and urge in her mind to not let go of what she has missed, her body stepped forward and handed the head to the figure. The head's hair and flesh rapidly disappearing into shadow as it left her hands, leaving an obsidian skull in the figure's own.

Before feelings of loss and dread filled her body, the skull was given back to her. Beyond her own understanding her own shadows surrounded the skull, giving form to her head's flesh and hair but all the color and texture were of her shadows, she could feel the overwhelming happiness that was from finally having what was supposedly her true head, holding it close to her body to prevent it from getting away.

The figure in front of her bellowed an order that caused all of her surroundings to disappear into an endless void of shadow. Her head smiled at her before fading away with the rest.

Leaving Celty alone, awake in the lonesome of her room with only the question to ponder.

" _By order of your god, reveal to the council, what is truly your name. Headless Rider!"_


	2. Lovers of a feathered and headless kind

**D.N.O**

Nana breathed slowly and deeply.

Her nude form laying on the table in the dimly lit room, a man in his late twenties massaging her backside in a very personal and blatantly sensual way.

"Isaac, press harder. Rider hit a lot harder than I thought she would. Ohhhh, that's the spot." Nana outright moaned, though only half truthfully, half of it was to rile up her masseur.

"Nana, just so you know. I'm enjoying this more then you are…and don't forget. You promised me a few things…" Isaac kindly whispered next to Nana's ear, His hands wandering along her body.

Warm air puffed out of Nana's mouth in a moan as her lover fingered the metal within the tight passage of her person, her body readjusting to the stimulation. "I know, I know. An explanation. It just didn't cross me when you didn't question me, coming over to the kingdom's emergency doctor abode…But I guess when I promised I'd close the studio for a night with you…"

"I wouldn't bat an eye and come running across the very ocean to get there. Nana, you can't flap your wings out of this. How about you explain before I start doing things I know you can't do but love?" Isaac negotiated, his practiced hands massaging very stiff muscles in his lover's back.

"I know I really should, but it's so hard to when your threats sound like such good offers, but having very passionate and painful sex in front of our hosts is sort of rude, couldn't you agree, Kishitani-san?" Nana almost offered in half teasing half serious tone.

On the couch in the center of the living room, Shinra pushed his glasses closer to his face, recomposing himself from the wandering mental images he was getting with the massage table and his precious Celty. "Oiseaus, I'd prefer if you didn't do…acts of passion on my physical therapy table… Actually, I was wondering? Why are you here when Celty isn't around?".

Nana started to blush, her lover's pleasures not helping her in her attempts to stay composed. "W-Well, Things all started when I was given an order from the council to collect the 'Puppet'."

* * *

 **E.O. F**

As the assistant to one of the mighty councilmen, I had to follow all of my boss' orders. If he wanted someone out of the picture, I had to turn them in something useful. If he wanted incriminating photos of an enemy, I got him photos, and If he wanted sexual favors, I had to oblige to give them what he wanted, even if I could lead it in any way I wanted…but I have a fiancé, that I will never let slip out of my talons, so that never came up between me and my boss.

The latest order was to acquire a "Manikin" or someone that had the features of one. She had connections to the King of Ikebukuro's "Reaper" and could be used to get the "Reaper" into the familial warmth, and icy power of the Royal Court.

My first attempt was surveying the city until I found the girl, which took me into the evening, but when I found her, she was being chased by the "Reaper". Who I had previous encounters with before, mainly giving her the gift (A carbon fiber skull based on the estimated measurements of an image of a detached head), Boss said was the first step in the plan to get her to be on working terms with us.

The chase was very brief, leading to me talking to the famed Headless Rider. It turns out she's not just a Dullahuan, but has a name too. Celty Sturlason. She might be a fledgling ascended after all.

So after a few brief conversations about why I was in town, I told her I was like her. A being of immense power, A D—Alien?! Before I could finish explaining myself to her, she shivered in what was supposedly fear and madly typed on her phone to show me the question that "was I an alien", with five exclamation points.

Seeing the situation go nowhere, I decompressed the dense air around me and let my wings form from my arms and I flew into the sky, giving a show to the person I'll be seeing a lot of.

The next day, I flew to the building the Dullahan and her supposed partner lived (as he proclaims to be proudly) in hopes of Sturlason finding leads on where to look for the "puppet". Celty unknowingly lead me to the entrance of Raira academy, a high school. But unknowingly to me, it was the place I met two guys that would play parts in the rest of my days in this city.

No one really noticed me (or wanted to look at me directly… smart people) as I took a perch on the school gate walls. Watching her roundhouse a guy with a blond pompadour, only for the bastard king of Ikebukuro to jump on the man's back like a trampoline and then scare away another girl by just disgracing her dignity. (Sex-shaming bastard…)

I assumed everyone knew what meant by bastard king of Ikebukuro, but I remembered Issac doesn't know Izaya Orihara…yeah that guy, the master to the "prefect student", Ryusei Tsubasa. A nihilist little prick but willing to make deals with my boss.

Well, back to what I was saying. Orihara ending up talking to a young guy named Ryugaminee, who out of being too overwhelmed with the weird factor briskly walked away, saying good bye to his classmate. A bespectacled girl with a strange aura to her, it just felt…empty…like she was unable to comprehend emotional. Which meant no power, but she had power to it.

It was something I noted down as I followed Sturlason and Orihara following Ryugaminee. Eventually the boy stopped and just started talking with Celty. I was able to just insert myself in the situation in the middle of their talk, those two were surprised by my input but Orihara didn't care as it seemed he already knew I would be following Sturlason.

Through the talk I was able to explain to Celty that I had a similar goal to hers and only wanted to help in that. After a while Ryugaminee asked to see the inside of Celty's helmet to see if what she was a real thing, as she showed her interior, I quickly placed the gift MK II into it.

The dullahan twitched for a moment as the skull floated in the mist till the shadows formed around it remaking a face…but purely out of her shadows. It dissipated very quickly as it seemed the face forming was a subconscious action. Celty gripped her hands very tightly seemingly trying to hold something together, and just left the skull floating in her helmet as she turned around, politely showing me her phone to walk away and explain some things to her later.

Not wanting to make the situation tense, I left and just watched her from a distance, talking to Ryugaminee and then following him to his home. Only for a few minutes later, two men jumped out of the window and drove away in a cleaner truck. That specific truck will be noted late in a news report for having explosive engine failure, unknowing by almost all by my lovely Isaac.

* * *

 **E.O.F**

The "biker" and the "skydiver" stood at the roof of a building overseeing the mass collection of people, talking between each other.

"Sturluson, I hope you understand I'm only trying to help. The girl you're looking for isn't what you want, but if you're right. I need to take the girl to see how a beheaded body would actually still live with the head of a dullahan."

The biker twisted their arm and their phone quickly slipped into their hand, very quickly typing a response. "I can at least find out if it's the head, Nana. I've felt very empty without it." She then went to make another response. "I want to trust you, but I have questions."

"Well, ask away. I'll answer to the best of my ability." Nana responded almost seeming to laugh at the pretense of it, for some reason.

"Where did you get that skull? Why have you been following me, Looking for that girl? You've mentioned your following orders, who's are you following?"

Nana lifted her helmet, revealing her tightly knotted black hair, and reddish violet eyes. "Like I've said before I'm a being like you, but that's not important right now. The skull was a gift to help you cope with the loss of your head. The head of a dullahan is the source of their power, as its words can cause one to die so it can take the soul, but since you have been detached from it, the power in it has moved towards your body, giving you immense power and awareness. I was sent to recruit you into my organization, a group that brings together beings of legend, mythos, and even fiction to achieve what they all deserve. A place coexisting or even above humans. I know that sounds wrong to a good natured person like you but it's a place for people that can no longer belong in this world. I hope you are happy with my explanation as the answer to the other questions is because I'm following orders I do not have any reason to question."

The phone was put in front of her face only showing one phrase. "Why?"

"You want to know why? It saved me, I'm eternally loyal to them, because it's given me everything I've ever wanted. It gave me my life, my love, my passion, my finances, I could go on. I hope you understand that past my orders. I want to honestly be friends with you. Not because you're a dullahan, but I find you to be the most human person I've ever met…even if I've only known you for a few days."

Celty just put her phone back into her suit, looking distantly to the sky. Turning around once she saw the girl that supposedly was her head grated onto a body.

* * *

 **K.O.H**

In the crowds of people, all of their phones glowing with a message, except for men in suits, Namie Yagiri, and a young man wearing a jacket and a custom cabby hat.

"You know, Orihara. This place is quite amazing, all of the special kinds of people. Even game of the caliber I hunt."

"It pains me to say this, but I can't help it to agree. So many amazing people."

"This might be unneeded to say, but a war Is coming. One where the kingdom that has ascended humanity will seek to claim your throne." The guy walked into the crowd, disappearing into obscurity.

"What a pretentious name, really funny how almighty they think of themselves, I can truly relate."

* * *

 **D.N.O**

Isaac pulled and with a pop, and then unceremoniously a slight clang, the metal toy landed on the ground. "Nana. You're lucky you know that. You told Sturluson too much before everything settled down. "

Nana wasn't able to respond her, whole body seeming tone twitching in pleasure. After coming down from her high, she pushed her upper half with her elbows to look Isaac in the eyes. "Isaac, I took a chance, benefitted from it, and then proceeded to get the brunt of it when it went to all hell…of anything you would have seen what happened on the news, a lot of people were taking pictures and videos."

Issac only smiled, one of his hands on the side of Nana's neck and one very close to the center of her rear. His face directly in front of his lover's face, her heated breath hitting his neck. "I think you should give a play by play of what happened. It will be my…test for you, because I'll hit your weak spot the entire time and if you finish the story I'll carry you out of here and we'll see how far away we can go before it becomes…. inconvenient. If you fail to…I'll bring you to the edge of the edge…and go home and wait for you to get dressed." His hand inched closer between her rear as he explained his terms.

Nana tightened her legs in desire, having difficulty to speak from the surprise assault of her fiancé. "I take your challenge, human." Nana replied taking a different tone, obviously attempting a role to add to the game between her and Isaac.

* * *

 **E.O.F**

I could only smile as I stared at the women in a burst of rage summon her bike and ride down the building.

I could feel her soul link with mine, but also scream with astounding power towards all around. Making even the most spiritually deaf hear.

It felt good, I felt good. Really good. Like I was just reborn instead of two weeks ago. I cracked the joints in my hands out of needless anticipation, and stared towards the sky.

I gaped in shock….it was a blood moon. That's bad…it means a demon's power will reach new limits…and overp...

I tasted blood, but it wasn't like the normal metallic taste, it was tasteless…and it made me hungry…. very hungry.

Blood was supposed to taste like smooth metal and supple, supple, supple, supple flesh.

I had to taste it again, I had to…. I had to, I had to, I had to, I had to. I Needed to.

I need to devour them; I need to consume them to make this hungry cease… I wanted to eat them all, I wanted to devour their delicious bloody corpses. I WANTED TO!

I could feel my body reach a new feeling of power, of true bliss. I couldn't control myself.

My helmet cracked in my now taloned hands, my hair with a gust of wing unraveled. My wings formed from my body, wanting to be used.

My muscles twitched in pain and absolute glee, my legs shifting into avian Jacksprings.

I leaped off the roof, circling in the sky for prime game to devour in the crowd of livestock.

My mouth dripping more colorless blood as my teeth reshape into beautiful, beautiful fangs. Perfect for ripping flesh off.

As I searched through the crowd listening into the happenings of my friend. I heard a voice…and it made every other thought in my mind stop... It was him. That obsessed bastard.

I could never forget that evening. It was just a week into my surveillance contract, I saw that shit-brained bastard carrying a cylinder case, face of twisted love. I took a picture and within minutes…I can only remember falling into the pavement.

I. WILL. HAVE. HIS. BLOOD.

* * *

 **F.T.D**

This wasn't how he really imagine the plan would go. Well most things were planned for but the psychopathic Seiji Nagiri to charge him with a scalpel screaming for his love "Celty" to be given back to him wasn't really expected.

The second but even weirder thing is said psychopath being tackled from something no other way describable than as a "Bird-woman".

"You damn shit-brained bastard, Remember me!?" The winged woman screamed as she bit and tore chunks of flesh off of Seiji with her teeth, claws, and talons.

This moment seemed to last for a few seconds.

Only for it be broken by the Black Biker kicking the woman in the chest, knocking her off Seiji. Who had chunks and slivers of flesh missing from his shoulders, arms, and legs. Staying on the ground not out of fear but his body refusing to move from shock…otherwise he seemed to be in no pain.

The two mythical beings seemed to brawl with each other, it ending with the biker knocking the woman unconscious through slamming her helmet into her upper back.

As the biker went to disarm Seiji who was getting to his feet, almost ready to charge again. A teenage girl ran in front of him begging the faceless biker (she had a skull floating in the shadows that came from her neck) to not kill him.

That girl…it couldn't be. But it was…it was Harima Mika. The girl that went missing a week maybe two ago.

Him proclaiming that just seemed to make everyone involved have clashing emotions. The biker seemed to be in shock...and maybe denial. Mika looked outright ashamed, and Seiji looked to be full denial.

She went to explain that she broke into Seiji's apartment to spend time with him, only to get her skull cracked after Seiji throw her head into a wall after she saw a disembodied head in a container.

She then apologized for not being, saying his sister then said if she wanted him to love her, she had to look like the head. So a doctor came, telling her with some plastic surgery and make up she could. The doctor told her, her name is now Celty, as it's the name of the head.

Harima continued to explain and apologize, the biker seemed to just be in frustration, and walked off, picking the bird woman off the ground and over her shoulders. Driving away on her silent bike.

* * *

 **K.O.D**

"Mister, that's what happened that night. I can't really remember much more about the biker sorry." Ryugaminne explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. I just needed to know if something went the way I thought it would and it did. So you're okay." The older twenties man thanked as he started to walk off. "Sorry to interrupt your walk home, Ryugaminne-kun. Have a nice day!"

Mikado just partially stared in surprise. "Mister…I never got your name!"

* * *

 **L.D.M**

He couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities, all the things he could _just_ do on the physical therapy table with his precious Celty.

Those two were becoming a bad influence, and it's only been a day with them being around. They even moved in to the apartment a floor below, it was almost silly how far planned _he_ went so he could stay with his precious Celty for the rest of his days.

" _I wonder what those are doing. They went to get dressed, and it's now quiet…"_ Shinra thought to himself as he walked to the room Celty usually used to sleep. Stopping at the door due to the amount of sounds he'd only really wanted to hear from himself and Celty.

Shinra brought his hand to his face and massaged his eyes. He's going to need to kick them out of his apartment or just get used to this being a thing.

After counting his odds, his contracts, and levels of which specific things were more important to Celty and what would lead to him getting to express his love to her.

He leaves them unbothered and sits back on his coach. Staring at the evening sky.

"Everything just shifts to normalcy within days…with only a few added bonuses. Couldn't you agree, Celty?" Shinra said out loud talking to a receiver band on his wrist.

"Tá sé deas a bhraitheann i gcrích arís. Shinra, ach a níos mó a fháil mé a bheith in éineacht leat." (It's nice to feel complete again. Shinra, but its greater that i get to be with you.) A voice replied through the receiver.

"Celty, I really appreciate you saying that, but I can barely understand the words you say. "Shinra expressed with slight embarrassment. _"This is a weird thing to get used to but it's nice to have Celty always around."_

 **Two days ago**

The apartment was surprisingly quiet for the amount of work being done to the floor and wiring in the walls.

Shinra only marveled at the speed and skill the "Engineers" Brannigan sent, did their craft. It was truly remarkable to someone such as him.

A hand gently went onto his shoulder, he turned to look and it was Brannigan. "Shinra, you excited? You will now have no worry about your love ever wanting to leave you…. unless you get into a marital dispute, but that's not my case to say. "The young man calmly and casually told the doctor.

"Why are doing this anyway, we barely know each other and one of the first things you do is help me with one of the most important things to me?" Shinra asked, light screening the lens of his glasses.

Brannigan smiled fully. "What's wrong with helping my employees? As something I've learned from personal experience, when you run a game it's better to be friends with the players instead of an enemy. To give challenge and tasks to conquer instead of enemies their way to kill them, all in the name of a good adventure and story."

"Oh…Okay..." Shinra laughed lightly. "That's a way to answer that."

"Nice to see you understand. As I've learned from a former yet successful cohort of sorts, it's better to convince the players to be in position for the big events then to force them to do so. So trust me Doctor Kishitani, you and your love's life will not be boring for quite a while."

 _ **I can promise you that.**_


End file.
